This invention relates to the production of strip and sheet (hereinafter referred to simply as `strip`) from particulate material. More especially, the invention relates to the production of strip from particulate metallic material.
A process for the production of strip from metal powder is known in which a suspension of powdered metal in a solution of a film-forming binder material in water is coated in the form of a slurry onto a support surface, dried, removed from the support surface, rolled and sintered to produce the metal strip product.
Operating this process has identified the need to control closely the ratio of metal powder to water present in the slurry coating to be applied to the support surface. Hitherto, it was considered necessary merely to ensure good flowability of the slurry coating; thus, metal powder to water ratios previously employed have been in the order of 3:1.